The present invention concerns procedure and means for generating and accumulating steam for an autoclave or equivalent device, with which the load of the autoclave or equivalent device can be equalized. The present invention is also directed to the use of such procedure and means for equalizing the load of the autoclave or equivalent steam-operated apparatus.
In hospitals and in the pharmaceutical industry, instruments are presently sterilized with steam in an autoclave, this steam being generated in boilers from ordinary, softened tap water. When a steam space of a steam generator is connected with the autoclave which is under vacuum, the pressure is equalized in a moment, and as the pressure quickly drops, the water in the steam generator boils with frothing. Such froth may then also contaminate the objects being sterilized which are lodged in the autoclave. The droplets in the froth contain salts, rust, dead bacteria and germs, in addition to pyrogenic substances, which are normally present in drinking water. The impure steam carries these above-noted substances onto the goods being sterilized, which may, e.g., cause fever or infection in patients being operated upon.
In order to achieve a sufficient pressure for sterilizing in a short period of time in the autoclave, a steam generator with a high maximum output is required.
In order to prevent some of the above-noted problems, a filter has been used in the prior art for purifying steam. However, the filter tends to become clogged and fails to eliminate the drawbacks which result from the periodic steam discharge.